Taken by a stranger
thumb|Das CD-Cover der Single "Taken by a Stranger" gewann die goldene Klitoris-Wäscheklammer und den Hamburger Fuckfarts Award Taken by a stranger ist nicht, wie homophob geprägte Institutionen wie zum Beispiel die berühmten Schwuchtelbusters, die Protestantisch-christliche Atheistenkirche von Gigatron oder Bibel-Tee-Vau glauben, die Nationalhymne des zweiten ausschließlich homosexuell geprägten Staates Rampott-stabrein (der erste wurde durch Aussterben der Bevölkerung durch Mangel an Nachwuchs im Jahre 1969 aufgelöst - dieses Ereignis bezeichnet man auch als den Mammuttod), sondern das offizielle Titellied von Omegle, gesungen von Golfpraktikantin, aufsteigendem Sängertalent und lebendiger Stehlampe Lorelei-Ena Meyer-Landkoth, in vielen Gefilden Europas wegen inkorrekter Phonetisierung und etymologischer Mutationsprozesse auch als Yugi O'Löws Stieftochter 'Laaw O'Laaf' bekannt. Taken by a stranger - ein Song, der unter die Haut geht Etwas, was nichts damit zu tun hat, dass Gerd von Sert Leute dazu auffordert, vor dem Umzug auf den Boden zu koten Nicht viele, die an der Entstehung dieses Schundwerkes teutonischer Rhytmus- und Taktmisshandlung beteiligt waren, wollten noch berichten, wie es dazu kam, dass dieses Monster von einem 'musikalischen' Versuch das Licht der Welt erblickte. Geschichtenlügenerfindertuer und Number-One-Scheißhaufen-Look-alike 2001-12 Hans Joachim Dünnpfiff, einer der wenigen, die neben Stepphahn Rabe wagten, an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen, gab an, dass vor Allem die projektilgeschwängerten Köpfe aller anderen Eingeweihten ihre Stimmen unwesentlich einschränkten. Der bekannte Voodoo-Doktor, Totenbeschwörer und Drogenexperte des Kinderkanals Ben drowned Blümchen meinte allerdings, innerhalb weniger Wochen eine Praxis entwickeln zu können, die den toten Mitwirkenden, darunter auch Herald Gerald, ein englischer Komponent mit großer Affinität zur Aufnahme von Styling-Gel mit seiner Nase, ermöglichen würde, ihre verrotteten Kiefer noch einmal vor Jenns Kiffmeiers Kamera zu bewegen und ein umfangreiches Geständnis abzulegen. Alida K'Rass, türkische Orkmagierin Level 88, drohte jedoch, in diesem Falle wieder auf einem bekannteren Sender als 9-stive aufzutreten. thumb|left|Eine detailgetreue Nachstellung der schrecklichen Entstehungsgeschichte, angefertigt von Photoshop-Meister Pedro OreganoDünnpfiff beschrieb jedenfalls die Hintergründe des Songs, bei dem jeder normal funktionierende Mensch an einen schlecht geschriebenen emotionalen Roman über eine vergewaltigte Frau mit Stockholmsyndrom denkt, als den schlimmsten Drogentrip, den er und sein dreiköpfiges Team von fünfköpfigen Dackeln je hatten durchmachen müssen: umgeben von einem Flammenherd solle Stepphahn Rabe am Mischpult gestanden haben, während Loreley-Enas toxische und oxoniumionenträchtige Körperflüssigkeiten während ihres Gesangs durch eine Ampulle abgesaugt und direkt erhitzt wurden, um als nervengasartiger Luftbefeuchter die Stimmung in dem Tonstudio, das eher dem Hamburger Puff 'Jetze ma Budder aufm Kudder' ähnelte, aufrechtzuerhalten, indem sie über die Lüftungsschächte verteilt wurden. Rabe selbst und Omegle-Pressesprecher Rofl Mao Zedong streiten diese Vorwürfe ab: Rabe habe nicht am Mischpult, sondern an einem Omegle-Terminal gesessen, von wo aus er begattungsarmen Männern vorgaukelte, ein krebskrankes, zwölfjähriges Mädchen zu sein, das vor seinem Tod und anschließender Beerdigung in einem Massengrab auf Tortuga noch ein mal behaarte Männerbrüste sehen wolle. Weder zum Sinn dieser Tortur noch zu dem Fotoshooting auf Malta, bei dem Dünnpfiff und sein Kollege Robinson Blue-Huso Bilder von Meyer-Landkoth mit einem Sarrassist-Stofftier zwischen ihren gespreizten Beinen machten, konnte irgendeiner der Anwesenden einen genauen Grund angeben, da erwiesenerweise "Taken by a Stranger" zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ein mal geschrieben war. Harald Töpfer und die Feder des Todes Harald Töpfer, erfolgloser Ghostwriter von "Wenn Oma zum Spinatessen ruft", war derjenige, dem die schreckliche Aufgabe zuteil wurde, den Text für "Taken by a stranger" zu schreiben. Voller Inbrunst, nun vielleicht eindlich den Durchbruch seines Lebens zu erreichen - oder wenigstens vor Aufregung seine monatelange Verstopfung zu lösen - besorgte er sich einen frischen Satz 'Bloody Krauss' für seinen Federkiel und trank noch etwas Endlösung (ein in Wasser gelöster Stoff, der mit End (Eta-Neutro-Dennis-disäure-methan-ester) abgekürzt wird), ehe er einen großen, metaphorischen Haufen setzte. Racheakt, der Songwritingtester, wurde als Beta-Leser missbraucht. In Interviews sagte er: "Also ich finde es ja schon unglaublich, wie diese Leute einfach nicht zu Terminen erscheinen. Wir haben da draußen sechzig Leute, die auf ihr Essen warten und keiner dieser Möchtegernköche taucht auf, um wenigstens mal die verfaulten Äpfel von gestern anzubraten!" ~Racheakt, der Songwritingtester, als er sehr erzürnt über etwas ganz anderes redete thumb|Holmes, Watson und Wright versuchen, Magie zu wiederlegenLorely-Ena grinste bloß blöd, als sie den Text las. Verschwörungstheoretiker wie zum Beispiel B. Karotte behaupteten hinterher, es sei lediglich dazu da gewesen, um davon abzulenken, dass man ihre braun und gelb verfärbte Unterhose aus ihrem knapp über der Po-Untergrenze endenden Rock hängen sehen konnte. Kurze Zeit später fand man Karottes Leiche mit einem spitzen Gegenstand im Bauch in einem von innen verschlossenen Raum. Holmes, Watson und ihr neuer Assistent, Willard H. Wright, versuchen noch immer, der Goldenen Hexe zu beweisen, dass dieser Mord von Menschen verübt worden ist. Wrights kontinuierliches Zerschneiden von Zeugen mit einem schwarzen Schwert helfe dabei aber wenig, erklärte Watson einem Einbrecher, der als Jenns Kiffmeier verkleidet in sein Haus eingebrochen war. Willard löste auch diesen Fall sehr konsequent und die fünfzig Einzelteile des Verbrechers warten nun auf ihre Einäscherung. Die Wahrheit kommt ans Licht Lady Gaga ist wirklich ein Mann! Aufnahme und Veröffentlichung Wenige Monate und zig Telefonvotings nach der Fertigstellung des Textes ging es dann an die Umsetzung, bei der erstmals Peder Lustigs neue "Arsch to Musik"-Technologie, in Kennerkreisen nur "Furztwisting" genannt, Verwendung fand, die es ermöglicht, Blähungen und Flatulenzen über einen Synthesizer in musik-ähnliche Töne mit sanftem Rauschen umzuwandeln. Racheakt, der Musik-Tester, und Ossi Ostboarn waren sich beide einig, dass es konsequent sei, den "beschissenen Text mit Musik zu unterlegen, die auch verdammt nach Scheiße klingt" ~Racheakt, der Musik-Tester, und Ossi-Ostboarn James Watt, der eigentlich gar kein Musiker ist, klagte jedoch gegen Rabe und Meyer-Landkoth wegen Copyright-Verletzung. Das Verfahren wurde allerdings vom Great Court of Heavens, wo auch Wright (sowohl Phoenix als auch Willard H.) arbeitet, fallen gelassen, da niemand so wirklich wusste, welchen Tatbestand so ein Verbrechen erfüllen muss und was überhaupt eine konkrete Bestrafung dafür sei, etwas zu klauen, was sowieso schon hundertmal gleich reproduziert worden ist. Ach ja, außerdem hat Willard den Kläger zersäbelt. Bei der offiziellen Präsentation des Songs beim ESC, laut unter Realitsverlust leidenden Informatikern eine Abkürzung für den sogenannten "Escape"-Knopf - so etwas wie der Heilige Gral für Nerds, Abenteurer wie Indiana Jones, Alabama Smith, Texas Miller und der echte Gangster suchen seit Jahren verzweifelt nach ihm - und laut dummen Gymna-spasten "Eurovision Songcontest", in Wahrheit allerdings nichts weiter ist als "Estonia's Shitty Cock", eine riesige von Taubenkot beschmutzte Hahnenstatue in Estland, hagelte es dann negative Kritiken. Viele sagen, dies sei verdient, genauso auch Hidolf Ritzschwitzscheißer, weswegen jeder RSSI-Bürger, dem nachgewiesen werden konnte, bei der auf RSSITL live übertragenen Vorstellung auch nur anerkennend gehüstelt zu haben, von den Schwuchtelbustern exekutiert wurde. Rofl Mao Zedong konnte zu seiner gescheiterten Werbekampagne nur sagen: "Your conversational partner has disconnected." ~Rofl Mao Zedong Warnung Mit Lesen dieses Artikels haben sie sich einverstanden erklärt, dass ihr Darm, sobald sie den Song "Taken by a stranger" auch nur ein einziges Mal - wenn auch nur in Auszügen - angehört haben, von einem Sondereinsatzkommando der Bibel-Tee-Vau-Sendezentrale nach außen gestülpt und mit Bibelzitaten tätowiert wird, ehe sie auf ewig in die Tiefen der deutschen Chartliste zu Count 50cent und dem Songwriter des Jesus-Dance gesperrt werden. Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Sonstiges Kategorie:Krankheiten Kategorie:Fernsehen